Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a synchronous hinge device, wherein torque elements with axle sleeves are disposed between two bases to limit axle distance and form a particular geometry constrain structure which causes the two bases to move synchronously.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional laptop usually includes a main body and a display device rotatably connected to the main body through a hinge device disposed between the main body and the display device. In another type of laptop, the display device can be positioned at any angle through a double shaft hinge device for operation.
The double shaft hinge device includes a first shaft rotated with the display device and a second shaft rotated with the main body. When the display device is rotated to a desired angle with respect to the main body for operation, torque elements and positioning mechanisms are often necessary to position the display device at any angle.
A conventional double shaft hinge device includes torque positioning elements disposed on the two shafts. The torque positioning elements includes concave wheels, convex wheels and a plurality of torque pads. The torque elements are disposed on the shafts and positioned thereon through nuts screwed to the shafts. However, such conventional double shaft hinge devices use large amount of the torque elements, which take much labor and time for assembly.